


Doors Are Optional

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [28]
Category: Leverage, Skippy - Fandom
Genre: Fusion, M/M, akificlets, skippy/leverage verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Mike/Kevin (what a surprise!) Leverage AU! Mike is Eliot and Kevin's Hardison. Nick as Parker at her creepiest would make my life complete!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doors Are Optional

"The door," Mike mumbled into Kevin's mouth.

"Got it," Kevin panted, his hand letting go of its bruising grip on Mike's bicep to disappear behind him. 

Mike grinned at the sound of the lock clicking. "Good," he sighed, yanking on Kevin's shoulders and spinning them around in a perverted dance as he pushed Kevin backwards onto the bed.

Kevin went willingly, arms and legs flung wide as he bounced on the mattress. Mike took a second to just drink it in: Kevin was always so free and abandoned, whether he was hacking a network or covering Mike in kisses, so different to Mike himself, who had to always be restrained, in control. He could never let go like Kevin could.

Mike pounced, sliding his knee down between Kevin's thighs, nipping at Kevin's lower lip. Good thing Kevin was happy to share this with him. Mike could borrow the sensation of being free off him, just for a little while.

Kevin arched up into him, sighing happily. When they first met, Kevin had annoyed him with his endless chatter, impressed him with his technical ability, and finally surprised Mike by pulling a gun on him.

It had turned out to be a pop gun, but that just sent Kevin upwards in Mike's estimation. Pulling a toy weapon on a hitter took serious balls.

Speaking of. Mike began to kiss a trail slowly down Kevin's body, pushing aside the scarf wrapped around his neck, lifting up the standard t-shirt with geeky print to blow a raspberry on Kevin's belly.

"Bastard," Kevin giggled, batting at his head until his fingers sank into his hair. Mike pushed gently into the contact. Kevin was the first person he'd ever allowed, ever wanted even, to hold his head and touch his hair while he was doing this.

What that meant, he had no idea. That was half the fun of them.

He popped the button on Kevin's jeans, inched the zipper down with excruciating slowness.

Kevin's body froze, his fingers tightening in his hair. Mike sighed again, more grumpy than turned on. "What," he mumbled into the leg if Kevin's jeans.

Kevin gently tugged him up until he could look Mike in the eye. His gaze then flickered very deliberately over to the window.

Mike followed his gaze and growled. "For fuck's sake, Nick!"

Nick was hanging upside down outside the window, seemingly unconcerned about the fifteen story drop to the pavement outside Kevin's apartment building.

Mike stood up and strode over to the window. Nick grinned and waved. Fucker even had a bag of chips, eating them as he dangled outside their window and watched.

Mike yanked open the window. "Nick, you are a sick, sad little fucker, you know that?"

Nick shrugged, upside down in the harness. "I was bored," he said easily. "You guys are always fun."

Mike felt a chill pass over his skin from more than just the cool air flowing in through the window. Behind him came a muffled noise that may have been a cry, may have been a snort of laughter.

Nick and Kevin had this weird brotherly bond thing going, Mike didn't know the whole story, and wasn't sure he wanted to, if it meant that Kevin found Nick's stalking funny. "Listen, sorry, but we need some privacy now."

Nick frowned and threw a chip at Mike. "You suck," he said with a pout. "And I'm still bored."

Kevin's arms looped around Mike's stomach and nosed apologetically at the soft skin below Mike's ear. "You better come in then, before someone sees you," he said, sounding resigned to their fate.

Nick swung, arms out, and Mike and Kevin caught a hand each. He pulled himself in, and unclipped his harness. "Can we play scrabble?" he asked brightly, dropping lightly to his feet and wandering over to the bedroom door. "I brought chips."

Mike looked at Kevin. "You owe me," he said heavily.

Kevin winced and tried for a sweet smile. "He usually wanders off by midnight." He glanced warily out the door, then leaned up and whispered in his ear.

Mike swallowed convulsively, trying to ignore the way his blood all but raced south. "Promise?" he managed to choke out.

Kevin kissed his fingertip and tapped it to Mike's mouth. "Oh, I promise. But come on, scrabble first."

Kevin wandered out towards the noise in the kitchen. Mike followed at the appropriate tactical distance to stare at Kevin's ass. From the way Kevin's hips started to sway, he knew he'd been too obvious. He really couldn’t find it in himself to care.


End file.
